1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal displaying technologies, and particularly, to a detecting method and a detecting device of abnormality of differential signal receiving terminal of a liquid crystal displaying module.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat panel display (FPD) that uses the characteristics of liquid crystal to display image. Compared to other types of display, the LCD is thin and it requires lower driving voltage and lower power consumption, which makes it the mainstream product in the consumer goods market. Brightness, contrast, color, and viewing angle of a LCD are mainly decided by the liquid crystal panel of the LCD. Thus, the quality of the liquid crystal panel influences the quality of the LCD directly.
In the conventional driving method of the liquid crystal panel, differential signals are transmitted from a differential signal generator to the liquid crystal panel through a cable. However, in the manufacturing process of the liquid crystal panel, controlling substrates of the liquid crystal displaying module often cannot work properly in SMT production process or in assembling process of the liquid crystal displaying module due to resistive open of the differential terminal, short circuits between the differential signals, short circuits to ground of the differential signals caused by abnormal power supplying sequence.
In the above problems, although the detector can detect the resistive open of the differential terminal and short circuits between the differential signals via magnifiers, however, this increases the manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal panel and further results in a low efficiency. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a detecting method capable of detecting the above problems quickly.